Drabble Collection
by Ryoukko-kai
Summary: A set of thirty drabbles dedicated to the odd friendship between Jin and Touya.
1. Explanation

I figured this little thing needed an explanation. I decided that it would be fun to take one of the drabble challenges on livejournal, and, as thus, started writing. I'm not much of a pairing person, so I kept it to friendship, so please don't complain about that, okay? As for why I'm prancing about writing drabbles instead of continuing my multi-chapter stories, well… I've needed a decent break after all that, but I can't quash my inner writer, so, I write on break. Weird? Yes. Do I care? Nope! So, these will revolve around the unique friendship that is shared by two of the best characters in Yu Yu Hakusho, Jin and Touya. Read and review, but, for the most part, just enjoy this not-so-rare sojourn in my mind.


	2. Lively

Touya's ice blue eyes followed a red-and-tan blur as it soared in circles and bounced off of the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and occasionally the furniture in the room he currently sat in with a disorienting, erratic lack of pattern or control. Even just watching the hyperactive antics of his best friend left him feeling dizzy and, occasionally, sick to his stomach. Still, he never failed to watch, because he just couldn't find it in his heart to say "no" to the wide-eyed, hopeful face that requested his observation of some new aerial trick or another. 


	3. Remorseful

Touya stalked off, a scowl stamped across his face. The ice master was furious, such a far cry from his usual dispassionate calm that Gama, for once, didn't ask questions and just stepped out of his way.

_That damn, insufferable wind master!_ Touya grumbled. _He starts snapping at me for next to nothing!_

At times like this, after a heated yelling match, he wondered if their friendship would last, if it was even worth it. When the two were grinning like madmen and laughing uncontrollably an hour and two apologies later, though, Touya could find no regret in his decision.

* * *

I found myself suddenly enamored of the title "Fickle Fury" after writing this. So, here's my own challenge: Someone write a oneshot/drabble with the prompt being "Fickle Fury" and I will gladly write them a oneshot in return, meeting the standards set in my profile. Thanks to you all! 


	4. Dismiss

"After all that training, how come your fighters are so weak? I could take them without my aura, fox." 

"That's because you didn't see them."

"What do you mean? I watched their fights!"

"That's not what I meant. You only saw each fighting in a one-on-one match."

"And?"

"They couldn't fight as they could in tag team battles."

"So? I fight the same regardless."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss the partnership between them, Hiei. Shishi doesn't fight half as well without Suzuka. Rinku can't achieve his potential without Chu. And Jin and Touya are nothing without each other."


	5. Heavy

Touya looked from Hiei to Kurama, observing how each could be in perfect comfort in each other's presence without saying a single word. He looked back at his teammate, Jin, and swallowed, finding himself unable to sit in a room with a silent Jin and feel comfortable about neither of them talking. He wasn't one to bring up anything, so he was used to being quiet himself, but having the gregarious wind master silent made him uneasy. The ice demon sighed, not for the first time wishing that the silence between himself and his friend was not quite so heavy.


	6. Forward

"I think that yeh're intelligent, kind, wonderful, an' would make a great best friend."

Touya stared, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water for a second, before regaining his precious composure.

"And…you're comfortable with saying all that?" he finally asked.

Jin nodded enthusiastically.

"It's the truth, so I don' see why I should have ta dress it up," he declared. "Besides, there's really no other way ta describe yeh."

"Well… I think I have to agree that that's true—except that you've got the wrong demon," he offered, a small smile creeping over his face.


	7. Prowl

Jin peered around the corner, spying on his friend. He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity was too much.

Touya paced before a terrified demon, his usually detached eyes heavy-lidded and a malicious smirk tugging at his lips.

"You thought you could escape?" he demanded, before darting forward and plunging an ice knife through his prey's chest. "Fool. No one escapes the shinobi."

Gasping, Jin ducked back behind the wall, a shudder running down his spine. Never before or since had he seen a person so akin to a cat on the prowl, toying with his prey before the brutal finish.


	8. Cut

Jin had always told Touya that he saw a kite as a symbol of hope, that if something made of wood and cloth and string could still fly then everyone else could have the hope of flying themselves. The ice master privately disagreed, believing that Jin only thought that way because the wind master had the ability to fly himself. He tried hard to see his friend's viewpoint, though when he saw a kite with its string cut float for a minute before crashing to the ground in a broken heap he could only think of how quickly hope dies.


	9. Compromise

Jin giggled lightly, before going cross-eyed, sticking out his tongue, and wiggling his ears.

A soft chuckle was elicited from the ice demon next to him. Touya smirked, before pretending to glance around uneasily then throwing himself to the ground, belly-crawling a few feet before coming up onto his knees, peering around the corner.

The wind master howled with laughter, almost falling to the ground.

"Quiet, you two!" Risho snapped. "You're going to compromise the mission!"

Touya shrugged apologetically, although he nonetheless turned to see what Jin would do next, making no effort to hide his wide grin.


	10. Impulse

Jin was a creature of impulse, hardly ever giving a first thought to what he was about to do, never mind a second. Thus, the wind master was every bit as surprised as the other when he suddenly found himself holding Touya in a bear hug, blabbering on about how happy he was to see the ice demon again and how sure he was that Kurama's plant sword had killed him. The muffled "you're crushing me" was taken seriously by neither; the sarcastic comment was just as impulsive as the hug had been, and Jin and Touya each understood what both really meant.


	11. Hush

The ice demon was trembling uncontrollably, his heart pounding and his breathing shaky.

"Don't make me go back!" he cried, staring wide-eyed at Jin. The wind demon was so startled by Touya's violent reaction after having to crouch in a cubbyhole while they waited for the enemy to pass that he didn't even know what to do at first. He had never known that Touya was claustrophobic, and the realization was startling.

"Sh… I'm here, Touya, an' I'm not goin' ta leave," he finally murmured, pulling his smaller friend into a comforting hug. "Not now, not ever."


	12. Morals

For the most part, demons have moral standards that are flimsy at best. The shinobi, trained killers as they were, generally had even less, ones that were as strong as wet tissue paper and capable of being blown over with a couple of words and the exchange of coins. Touya had, over the years, lost any qualms against killing or stealing from people, and lived with such a warped sense of honor that even he was confused at times as to what he was supposed to do. Jin, however, had fought the odds and kept his morals, and thus didn't push when Touya made him swear not to pressure him about his own.


	13. Engage

Most friends considered a heart-to-heart chat one of the most sincere forms of communication. Most friends were worried when a verbal argument came up. Most friends felt the need to constantly check up on each other, to see how the other was doing and if they were okay.

Jin and Touya were _not_ most friends.

At that present time, both were down in the dirt, tussling with mock-grimaces barely concealing full-out smiles. Engaging in a simple fight solved most every problem the two had, and soon both were exhausted, bruised, and positively content with the world.


	14. Voice

Jin first caught Touya singing when the ice demon was on guard duty, and when the rest of them should have been asleep. His sensitive ears caught quiet words sung in a deep voice, and he tensed. When he finally recognized it as Touya's voice, he was barely able to keep himself from chuckling. Still, he knew that if he said anything, his friend would feel ashamed, and instantly stop. He rather liked the singing, so that was out. It was pretty…soothing…

The next thing Jin knew, it was morning, and his friend remained as stoically silent as ever.


	15. Awkward

When Hiei heard that there was to be dancing at Yusuke and Keiko's wedding, his first move was to bar anyone from dancing with Yukina until unavoidable. If he had known then that Yukina and he were the only two short enough to make practice dance partners for a certain vertically challenged friend, he would've left well enough alone. But no…

"Hiei, I don't think this is going to work out," Touya finally said, blushing, after having tripped over his dance partner's feet for the umpteenth time.

"Agreed."

"Can you say 'Kodak moment'?" Kurama whispered to Jin from the sidelines.


	16. Lower

Sometimes, Jin felt higher than the clouds, higher than the sky itself. Sometimes, all he did was grin, a bounce in his step and a look of unrestrained eudemonia in his eyes. Sometimes, he was perfectly content with life.

Sometimes, though, he felt lower than the dirt, lower than the Earth's core. Sometimes, all he did was sit alone, barely registering the others. Sometimes, he couldn't see every cloud's silver lining.

On those sad sometimes, Touya acted uncharacteristically outgoing, attempting to find balance in a world without, and to achieve some semblance of peace for both of them.


	17. Plead

"You shall die now. Your friends shall assuredly know of your demise, but they cannot mourn your loss. There will be no body for them to mourn. Plead for your life, and you might survive."

"I am a shinobi, and a demon of my pride. Kill me if you must, but I shall not mar my dignity any farther than it already has been."

"So sorry you feel that way, Touya. In that case… Checkmate."

"Makai to Kurama," Jin whispered loudly. "It's just a game of chess."

"Competitive fox, aren't you?" the ice demon mumbled. "Best two out of three."


End file.
